Nothing Is impossible
by FinitoTheEnd
Summary: My feelings are true; I am no monster, no matter how much people want to believe that. this is my first fanfic, really rushed one, so please no flames.


My feelings are true; I am no monster, no matter how much people want to believe that.

_I did not beg for this, I wanted to be a normal young woman. Why not? Why would I of all people in the world have to receive these powers? I was not even of correct age, I was far too old. Still… why me? _

_People see me as some kind of monster, I can't understand that either. The only one who does not seem to care If I am a sorceress or not is S, he really believes I am good, so do I. maybe that is all it takes? That your knight and lover trust you and promise to be there no matter what. I love him so much. _

_I have some great news, I am blessed. I didn't think it was possible, but it is. I can't wait! _

Rinoa smiled and closed her diary; she giggled and felt a tear of happiness on her cheek. Walking out of her dorm room she went to the cafeteria to meet up with Selphie and Irvine.

- Hiya! Selphie yelled and hugged her.

- Hi! Rinoa answered and returned

- You got your guy back yet?

- No, not yet, soon I really hope.

Selphie giggled and they talked for what felt like an eternity.

- So, do you have any classes left today? I asked Irvine.

- No, I am taking Selphie to town, do you have any?

- Yup, one more at three and then I am free until next Wednesday.

- Good luck. Selphie said as Rinoa left.

Rinoa had been living in Balamb Garden for nearly three years; at the point when she moved in she was 17, right after the time compression. At 18 she was named teacher, AND got an instructors license, she had never wanted to be a SeeD, but after being involved in the time compression there was no doubt to the headmaster. She WAS of the right material, of course, there was one catch… she was a sorceress after all. Cid had thought about it for a long time. He had called her to a meeting a few days later.

_- Miss Heartilly, you must understand, you have not undergone any military training, at all._

_- I understand…_

_- But you have showed that you are more brave than most of my students._

_- I will not be accepted as teacher?_

_- That is the other thing, since you are a sorceress, there will always be someone hanging on your back._

_- I see…_

_- But you have a good heart, I won't reject you as a magic instructor because you are a sorceress, I married one, a long time ago. _

_Rinoa nodded. _

_- So, I have an announcement to make. He said and smirked._

_Rinoa swallowed hard and bit her lip, Cid wrote his name on some papers and gave them to her._

_- Welcome to Balamb Garden, Instructor Heartilly. _

After two hours of teaching, Rinoa fell down on her bed. She heard her phone go off somewhere, she didn't bother going after it. _They'll call again it it's something important. _She thought and fell asleep.

Squall closed his eyes and looked out through the train window, god how he missed her. The mission had not been worse than usual, but he could not for the world understand why Cid wanted them on the cases furthest away from home, Squall had his suspicions though, not that he would ever admit it. He groaned and shut his eyes, the last three years had been the happiest of his life, he guessed he would be happy anywhere, as long as Rinoa was there with him. He sighed and fell asleep.

Rinoa heard her phone go off again; she stepped up and went into the kitchen.

- Yeah?

- is this Instructor Heartilly? The voice on the other end said.

- Yes.

- It is Kadowaki.

- Oh yes, sorry, I just fell asleep.

- It's alright, I have your results.

- You do?

- Yes, will you stop by before 9?

- Well, my boyfriend has not come back yet, and I am bored out of my mind, I'll be there in 15 minutes.

- Good.

Rinoa stretched and smiled again. When she came back to the dorm she looked at the papers.

- Wow… was all she said before she fell backwards on the bed, crying tears of happiness.

Squall called about an hour later, she went to pick him up from the train. Rinoa was so happy about everything for the moment. They fell asleep in each other's arms after nearly five weeks apart; Rinoa cried tears of happiness, the following morning she woke before him. She smiled again and turned to him.

- Baby? she said softly.

- Yeah? he answered, eyes still closed.

- Um, what would you say if we got a bigger place to live?

- What would I say? I don't know, do we need a bigger place?

Rinoa bit her lip.

- Soon we will.

Squall frowned and then his eyes shot open.

- are you…

Rinoa nodded.

- But I thought…

- I am so thrilled and happy about this, I mean, when I became a sorceress they said it was not possible, I really want this, do you feel the same way?

He looked at her and smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen.

- I really do. He answered and stepped out of the bed.

- I am so happy, you have no idea! Rinoa said Squall put his hands around her waist and kissed her.

- Wow.

- What?

- I never saw myself be a dad.

- Are you scared?

- A little maybe, I am afraid to mess everything up.

- You won't be, I promise.

- You think?  
- No, I know.

Squall smiled as Rinoa put his hands on her abdomen.

- We'll be parents! She screamed then and pulled him even closer.

They just stood there, holding each other tight.

- I love you so much. He whispered.

Rinoa smiled and whispered:

- I love you more.


End file.
